


Colorless

by JDominique37



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dollars (Durarara!!), Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDominique37/pseuds/JDominique37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't they all just want to be colorless?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorless

_Shizuo_

In his mind, it was a curse,

But to others, it was a gift,

Yet he could not fathom,

How they’d want this uncontrollable rage.

His strength pushed others away,

And drew in the wrong things,

All he wanted was to be understood,

Perhaps to blend in and be

colorless

_Celty_

She was magic in this world,

A being unknown and fantastical,

She moved fast and silent,

A black rider at night.

But they held her in myths,

They never saw what she saw,

For once she just wished,

To be known and to be

colorless

_Izaya_

He works and moves behind the stage,

A fire burning near,

A passion and love for human kind,

And a hatred he knows well.

He plays by no rules,

Nothing to tie him down,

This game is his own,

He has no allegiance, he is simply

colorless

_Anri_

Her everyday life,

She didn’t want it to change,

She held herself back,

She kept it that way.

But her feelings wouldn’t deny,

And she let herself care just a little too much,

For a moment,

Her dull voice was no longer

colorless

_Masaomi_

If he could change himself, he would,

More courage, no hesitation,

The worry and strife that plagued him,

He would wish for it to disappear altogether.

But still, there it was,

And still, there she was,

And here, here he was outside her window,

Wishing he could be more than anything

colorless

_Mikado_

In the end, he was just normal,

But data and codes changed his life,

And a new world opened before him,

A dangerous world that swallowed him whole.

His time was spent, hours and days,

Hands and fingers cramping, eyes heavy,

But he was happy, he was proud,

Because he was a creator, a leader, and he was

colorless


End file.
